Gruppe
en:Party Gruppenleiter Der Gruppenleiter ist derjenige, der die anderen Spieler einläd, so dass sie Mitglieder der Gruppe werden. Er hat die Kontrolle über die Beuteverteilung und den Gruppenaufbau. Seine Aufgabe beinhaltet auch das Entfernen und /oder Ersetzen von Mitgliedern nach seinem Ermessen, er ist für das Wohlergehen der gesamten Gruppe verantwortlich. Während, rein technisch gesehen, ein Gruppenleiter nichts weiter zu tun hat, als auf den Einladen-Button bei fünf weiteren Spielern zu klicken und dann der Sache ihren Lauf zu lassen, wird von einem guten Gruppenleiter erwartet, ein gewisses Maß an Führungsqualitäten mitzubringen: Wie Du siehst, ist es nicht einfach, ein guter Gruppenleiter zu sein, aber wir hoffen, dass Dir dieser Leitfaden all das bietet, was Du wissen musst, um ein guter Gruppenleiter zu werden. Gruppenspiel-Ziele Strategie ist eines der flexibelsten Konzepte einer Gruppe. Um die richtige zu finden, musst Du zuerst das Ziel der Gruppe definieren. Ziele des Gruppenspiels sind z.B.: *Feinde zu besiegen, die einen guten und schnellen Zuwachs an Erfahrungspunkten bieten. *Sicherzustellen, dass kein Gruppenmitglied K.O. geht * Die Ausfallzeit der unterstützenden Charactere auf ein Minimum zu reduzieren *'Erfahrungspunkte in einer für alle zufriedenstellenden Rate zu erlangen.' Eine schlechte Gruppe kann man definieren als eine Gruppe, die die Ziele einer Gruppe, wie das schnelle Steigern der Erfahrungspunkte, nicht erreicht. Neben der nicht zufriedenstellenden Rate an erhaltenen Erfahrungspunkten resultieren schlechte Gruppen oft in Tod und verfrühtem Auflösen der Gruppe. Gründe für eine schlechte Gruppe beinhalten eine Vielzahl von Faktoren, von denen sich die meisten auf schlechten Führungsstil des Gruppenleiters zurückführen lassen. Mangelhafte Job-Kombinationen und falsche Wahl des Ortes für das Basislager können eine Gruppe schnell an den Rand des Abgrunds führen. Andere Ursachen für eine schlechte Gruppe kann die Anwesenheit von Schmarotzern sein, die die Gruppe ausschliesslich zu ihren eigenen Zielen ausnutzen, oder Spielern, die absolut gar nichts zur Gruppe beitragen und nur dazukommen, um die Erfahrungspunkte mitzunehmen, die von den anderen Mitgliedern hart erkämpft werden. Eine gute Gruppe kann leicht definiert werden als eine Gruppe, die Erfahrungspunkte in für alle zufriedenstellendem Maße erhält. Alle Mitglieder der Gruppe machen ihren Job bestens und die Feinde sterben schnell, während die Auszeit minimal bleibt. Um einfach zu beschreiben, wie eine gute Gruppe funktioniert, ist es am einfachsten, zu sagen eine gute Gruppe besteht aus sechs Spielern, die ihr Bestes geben, um gut zusammenzuarbeiten und alle Ziele der Gruppe zu erreichen. Basisstrategie Die gebräuchlichste Gruppenzusammensetzung ist folgende: Das obige Setup haben die meisten erfahrenen Gruppenleiter im Kopf, wenn sie eine Gruppe zusammenstellen. Wie Du aus den Mengenbereichen sehen kannst, ist das Setup einer Gruppe nicht in Stein gehauen und kann verändert werden, solange dadurch die Ziele der Gruppe nicht gefährdet werden. Die Aufgaben im obigen Setup sind breit gefächert, so dass die Balance zwischen Schaden und Auszeit stimmt. Zusätzliche Aufgaben Zusätzlich zu den oben beschriebenen Rollen gibt es noch einige weitere, die während der Gruppenspiele wichtig werden können. Obwohl wichtig, können diese auch als "kleine" Aufgaben bezeichnet werden, da sie quasi als Nebenrolle gespielt werden und den Character nicht seine Hauptrolle vernachlässigen lassen sollen. Levelunterschied Bei der Zusammenstellung der Gruppe ist es gut, die Level der beteiligten Mitglieder dicht beieinanderliegend zu haben. This suggestion made by Square-Enix is in fact quite vague in describing how "close" the members' levels should be. Suffice it to say that in a basic everyday party the member with the highest level should be at most two to three levels higher than the member with the lowest level. Ideally though, everyone in a party would be of the same level. Unfortunately, its usually a very difficult task to assemble a full party of six with the same level. The primary reason for keeping party members' levels close is simply to ensure that each member receives nearly the same amount of Experience Points per fight. A very important point for party leaders to recognize is the fact that the levels of the party's melee characters matter a great deal more than the party's mages. That is to say, Tanks' and Damage Dealers' ability to do their job is much more dependent on their character's level than Healers and Support characters. For tanks, character level has a very profound impact on his/her ability to mitigate damage and maintain hate. For melee damage dealers, character level has an extremely direct effect on their primary combat skill(s), and thus largely governs their ability to land blows and deal damage to enemies. Mages' performance, on the other hand, is not very related to their character's level at all. There is no difference between a Refresh spell cast by a level 41 Red Mage and one cast by a level 75. However, this does not mean mages' performance is completely unaffected by their level. Spells such as Elemental Magic or Enfeebling Magic resistance by an enemy is primarily determined by the skill level associated with the magic. A severely lower level mage will be attempting to land enfeebling spells or elemental magic with little accuracy. This will cause a noticable decrease in efficiency, since a Black Mage will have to cast more spells in order to inflict a full amount of damage. A Red Mage will have to cast an enfeebling spell multiple times to get its effect to "stick" to an enemy, or the effect of the enfeeble will wear off in half the time as it normally would. Both these circumstances mean that unweakened monster will exist longer, and add to the difficulty of the battle. Even so, it becomes important when creating a party to devote some attention into making sure that the party's melee members are at the higher end of the party's level range, while it is acceptable to invite mages that are at a considerably lower level than the melee characters. While some players will outright refuse to party with a level difference of four or greater, knowledgeable players will accept the fact that the experience difference is based on the consensus reached by the party or party leader. As partying reaches the highest levels of experience, it is not uncommon to see mages in their high 60's partying with characters who are already level 75. Zusammenfassung: *Versuche, die Level der Gruppenmitglieder so dicht wie möglich beieinander zu halten. *Wichtig: Damagedealer und Tank sollten im oberen Bereich des Levelintervalls der Gruppe sein. *Es wird allgemein akzeptiert, wenn der Level des Heilers der Gruppe unterhalb des Durchschnittslevels derselben ist. ---- Aside from difference in levels between party members, it is also important to pay attention to the difference in levels between the members of the party and the enemies the party is facing. This information can be ascertained by each member using the check command, and is very useful in discovering the limits of each party. In general, a basic successful party should be aiming to fight enemies that are 7 to 9 levels above its melee members. Its usually not a good idea to fight enemies that are higher than that, as each fight may take too many resources to be efficient and cause too much downtime. In some advanced strategies, however, the difference between party and enemy can be manipulated to meet the party's objectives, listed below. Fortgeschrittene Strategien Beherrscht ein Spieler die Grundsätze einer Gruppe aus dem effeff, kann er mit Strategien beginnen, die die bisherigen bis aufs äussserste verbiegen und ausreizen. Noch einmal: Die Grundsätze der Gruppe und der Kooperation mit anderen muss absolut beherrscht werden, bevor man eine der nun folgenden Strategien ausprobiert. Dual Tanking This is a technique often used by a pair of players with the ability to use both Provoke and Utsusemi: Ichi, more specifically WAR/NINs and NIN/WARs who have not yet acquired Utsusemi: Ni. The general idea is as follows: *One player attracts the attention of the enemy for as long as his Utsusemi can last. *The second player then uses Provoke and tanks for as long as his shadows last. *While the enemy is attacking the second player, the first player then has the opportunity to recast his Utsusemi. *Once recast, the first player will then pay close attention to the status of the second player's shadows, and as soon as the shadows are gone, they will then use Provoke to regain the attention of the enemy. *This cycle repeats itself until the enemy is defeated. While Ninjas quickly outgrow this technique at the early age of level 37, WAR/NINs may continue to utilize it throughout most of their career. This is an extremely effective technique in the sense that it allows both Warriors to fully exercise their potential as damage dealers, and eliminates the party's need for an exclusive tank who does not contribute as much damage to the enemy. However, in addition to the skill necessary to master the timing of Provokes and the casting of Utsusemi, this technique also requires that both players maintain very close enmity levels via damage. If one player is doing a lot more damage than the second, it will be very difficult for the second player to attract the enemy's attention while the first player is out of shadows. Therefore, this strategy is not recommended to players who have not yet obtained a good grasp of the basic mechanics of the game, and can really only be utilized by two players who have a good amount of experience, skill, and equipment. Combo Support Just as Dual Tanking removes the party's need for an exclusive tank, the Combo Support tactic eliminates the party's need for a designated healer. The basic concept is simple: include both a Red Mage and a Bard in a level 41+ party. Refresh and Ballad songs together provide up to 6 MP every 3 seconds of constant MP recovery, and nearly eliminate all downtime caused by healing for MP. The Red Mage handles the main healer role, while the party gains all the regular Bard party buffs and Red Mage enemy debuffs for easier battles. Another, similar tactic is the use of two SMNs, who trade off casting Defensive Blood Pacts, usually Aerial Armor, Ecliptic Growl, Ecliptic Howl, and Earthen Ward while simultaneously curing the party and debuffing the target. This strategy requires careful management of MP and a talented tank, however. The downside compared to a White Mage plus support job is the lack of Raise II/Raise III, the wide range of status ailment removal spells, and the MP efficient curatives like Cure V, and Regen II/Regen III. Speedkill (aka "Burns") This tactic is an extremely popular method to gain Experience Points for players at lv75, but it most certainly is not limited to level 75 players. The simple idea behind Speedkill is to target enemies that are only four to seven levels above the party's members, and to kill the extremely fast, hence the name. This method is known for its ability to produce seemingly impossible numbers of Experience Chains, as well as its almost complete disregard for enmity control. Speedkill starts with a team of highly skilled and powerful damage dealers who can not only deal damage, but can also survive a decent amount of hits. This usually means melee jobs such as Monk, Warrior, and Samurai, although other jobs can certainly participate and perform well. Dual Tanking is a tactic very commonly used in conjunction with speedkill. Put them together with a small amount of mage support - usually two mages for Combo Support, although other combinations work as well depending on player skill, and you've got yourself a speedkill party. In this kind of situation, there need not be a single designated tank, puller, nor camp. Enmity is bounced around between the damage dealers of the party constantly, and enemies always die before they are given the opportunity to inflict severe damage on anyone. After each fight, each member of the group spreads out to an extent in order to locate the next target instead of having one person pull, and the party itself will move as a whole. A classic example of Speedkill are the Monk-based parties in King Ranperre's Tomb, where skeletons are quickly turned into Bone Chips one after another at an alarming rate. When performed skillfully, the rate of Experience Points in a Speedkill party can far outdo that of a traditional party. However, in addition to the heavy skill requirement necessary for success, finding good areas to use this method is also not an easy task. Due to the extremely fast enemy after enemy nature of this method, it is very important that enough enemies are available to kill. Running out of enemies to defeat is a very large problem that will hamper such a party's success. See Partying: "Burn" Parties for examples of commonly used speedkill or "burn" parties.